Three Years More
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Kakashi, will you love me til the day I die?" "I'll love you forever. I have Three years to make your life perfect, Rei. And I promise I will." Cause even if Rei died, Kakashi would love her forever.----KakaXOC


**NEW ONE-SHOT!!!!**

**This is a KakashiXOC Fic. the girlfriend is underage but that will explained soon. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**_TITLE:__Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc_**

**_SUMMARY: Kakashi's girlfriend, sixteen year old medic Rei, seems to be hiding something, but what is it? Lately she's been pestering him about being careful more than usual, and she's always trying to keep him close. Then, Cherry Blossom Festival rolls around, and something happens afterward that nearly shatters Kakashi's heart..._**

_X**----------------------X-----------X-----------X----------------------**X_

Kakashi was silent as the young medic sighed heavily at the wounds that adorned his chest.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" she asked, pulling out the hair tie in her pale blue hair and replacing it and her hair in a much tighter bun.

"I try, Rei. But unfortunately, trouble comes looking for me," he answered, flinching as she placed her hands over the wounds to heal them.

"You do realize I hear that old line every day?" Rei asked, her chakra flowing into the wounds.

_**X----------------------**X_

Kayoshi Rei was a 16-year-old medic nin, under the training of Tsunade. Her pale blue hair was something that made her stick out in Kohona, not that her bright copper eyes helped any. Her specialities were chest wounds, and fatal wounds. She could heal even the worst of injuries in minutes. Which was why Tsunade had basically made her the Copy-Ninja's permanent medic. So everyone else could do their own work. It also helped that, aside from the Hokage and Shizune, Rei was the only medic Kakashi would actually listen to. Did I mention they were dating?

_**X----------------------**X_

"True," he sighed, looking at the wall as she finished up.

"There. I don't want to see you in here for another week okay? Take it easy on the injuries," she sighed.

"I'll try," answered pulling on his shirt as she packed up her things.

"That's what you said two days ago."

Kakashi sighed heavily as he put on his vest, then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rei, causing her to squeak in surprise. "I promise I'll try to take it easy. If I don't succeed, you may chew me out."

Rei was too busy tryin to get rid of the oncoming blush on her face to answer.

"Deal?" he asked, his mouth right on her ear so his breath tickled it.

She laughed, then nodded. "Alright."

Kakashi released her, then began to walk out when she called after him. He backed up and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"The Cherry Blossom Festival's tonight."

"Uh-huh..." Festival's were as high on his date list as formal dinners— not very.

"I have to set some stuff up for Tsunade, and I was wondering if you would like to meet up with me afterwards?" Rei asked, her copper eyes filled with a hope of an acception to the idea.

Kakashi was about refuse, when something Asuma and Genma had mention the day before came to his mind.

_**X----------------------**X_

_"Kakashi, I can't believe you actually let Rei go to the banquet alone!" Genma growled. "There were enough men there with throbbing dicks and little brains that a pretty girl like her needed to be on her guard. Shizune had to intercept a guy trying to cock a feel-"_

_"Rei knew what she was doing Genma-"Asuma interrupted._

_"Yeah so? What if one of the dickheads had a weapon and wanted her that bad? It ain't that hard to grab a girl and threaten her to go outside with you!" Genma snapped._

_Kakashi was too busy gripping the arms of his chair to reply._

_"Rei's the Hokage's apprentice. Do you really think she'd let that happen to herself?" Asuma pointed out._

_Genma relented. "True. But you know, seeing how head over heels the girl is for Kakashi-"_

_"WHAT?!?!" Kakashi fell back out of his chair at this statement._

_**X----------------------**X_

_Is it true?Only one way to really find out,_ he thought, changing his answer when he also realized how many men after a little 'fun' could be at the festival. "Sure. What time?"

"Be there around six. And **don't** **be late**."

"Yes, Rei," he replied, his eye dancing as she smiled at his reply.

_X**----------------------X-----------X-----------X----------------------**X_

Kakashi walked into the clearing, for once on time. There was a stage on the lake, and he had yet to see Rei. _Maybe Tsunade's working her like a dog as usual._

Music began playing, electric music, and then a voice announced, "Please Welcome.... KAYASHI REI!!"

Kakashi spun and stared as in the center of the round stage was a girl in a blue and white kimono with pale blue hair. His pants suddenly felt a lot tighter, when singing began.

_What can I do for you?_

The girl began walking forward towards the crowd on the hill before her, then went into a beautiful spun that seemed to cause the kimono to glow bright blue as she bent and let her fingers raise up with the now deteriorating material as it changed into a short skirt, v-neck top with a long tail on the left side, and arm guards that looked like her kimono sleeves. Her hair changed as well, becoming short with a long single wrapped plait falling nearly to the floor. She caught a mike that had been thrown into the air to her, and she started performing more vividly.

_What can I do for you?(Left)  
What can I do for you?(Right)  
What can I do for you?(center)  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?(Left)  
What can I do for you?(Right)  
What can I do for you?(Straight at Kakashi)_

Kakashi groaned under his breath as he realized tonight was about to get a hell of a lot more complicated. Rei seemed to notice that Kakashi was there and pointed to him on the final part of that verse.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place  
That's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back _

She danced hypnotically, and Kakashi heard many wolf whistles.

_But the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"

_What can I do for you?(Left)  
What can I do for you?(Right)  
What can I do for you?(Down Front)  
What can I do for you?(Straight at Kakashi)_

I can hear you

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was illustrating being alone, then she spun perfectly to begin her next verse.

_And if, I find, the real world of emotion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there  
The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be alone _

She looked up at the crowd as if defying something they said and continued, her body now becoming a tempting morsel in many men's eyes... especially Kakashi's.(A/N: FYI--the () in the lyrics means where she was pointing!!)

_And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that foward is the only  
way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"_

What can I do for you?(Left)  
What can I do for you?(Right)  
What can I do for you?(Down Front)  
What can I do for you?(Straight at Kakashi)

I can hear you

_I can hear you _

She punched the air as she finished with her mike hand, and her body just locked into place as the music stopped and the crowd went wild. Kakashi swallowed hard at the sight, and was really wishing he had known about this. His body was starting to react according to a male's instincts, against his self control.

"Hey everybody!" Rei called into her mike, her body still a brilliant glow in the lights. "That was **_Real Emotion_**! And here's the next one!"

More sadistic music sounded, and several gasps sounded as Kakashi just whimpered silently._ WHY IS GOD TORTURING ME?!?!!?_

Rei bowed her head, then slowly raised it, the lights now completely low, and the floor lights glowing red and dark, dark blue. Making her seem evil.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

She hit an almost impossible high note, then broke from the almost to fragile pose within split seconds.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

That sadistic, unnatural high note appeared again, and she spun, the single plait spun around with her, seeming like a whip.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

For her, being sadistic was the only way to deal with at least buzzed sensi. It was something learned. And well applied.

And also, unfortunately for poor Kakashi, it just turned him on even more.

"Sorry..." she said actually extremely seductively. "Did I scare anyone?"

Nearly all the males raised their hands.

"Sorry. Next song maestros!" she called spinning suddenly as the piece of stage she was on suddenly rose up.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, Miracles happen_

She lifted a hand and pointed it straight at the sky, then dropped the mike and put on a head set.

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around _  
_We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end_

Two dancers appeared behind Rei, and she did whatever they did, only slightly more elegant.

_Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around_

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taken a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

She spun, then the platform lowered slightly, and Kakashi groaned again when he saw her in a white tube top and tight jeans with a denim jacket. Why was God punishing him like this?

_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday_

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

Rei looked straight at Kakashi as she sang, her body moving in not exactly an arousing pattern, but enough to drive him up a wall.

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light_

_That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

She spun one more time, which put her back in her kimono, and she bowed. Kakashi suddenly wanted to just leave.

"Thank you! And enjoy the festival!" she called, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared beside Kakashi.

"Hey," he managed to say calmly.

"What'd you think?"

"Wow."

Rei giggled, then slipped her hand into his. "Well, want to go do anything? It doesn't have to be here if you don't want it to be. I just had to be here for that part."

Kakashi choked out a smile. "Good. I hate places this crowded."

"Alright, then let's go!" she replied, running forward causing him to get dragged, and Kakashi realized there was a slit in the kimono that allowed such movement, along with the fact she was wearing boots.

It just seemed to make his whole night worse then it already was physically... however mentally... it was like he was under a genjutsu or drunk. He was now comfortably numb.

_X**----------------------X-----------X-----------X----------------------**X_

Rei always knew how to help people, especially men, when they were tense. So when she noticed how tense Kakashi was, she had a rough feeling that unless she did something, he was going to be taking a cold shower... or... something else. So she decided to spare him the blow to his pride by easing away the tension, via just hanging out.

"Kakashi, what do you think would look better on Sakura? This green one, or this pink one?" she asked, holding up two dresses.

"Hm... tough call..." Kakashi stated. "I think the green one would bring out her eyes more, and the pink one would brighten her hair."

"So basically, buy both or just pick one?" she answered with a laugh.

"Exactly."

"Well, if I buy both, she'll be twice as surprised than if I just bought one, however, just giving her a present will be enough of a surprise," she thought out loud, and Kakashi chuckled.

"This is true. Go with the green one."

"Okay!" she walked over to the counter, and paid for the dress and had it boxed up. "She'll be so surprised."

Kakashi walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "She certainly will. But you know... that blue dress we looked at," he whispered gently. "It would've look perfect on you."

Rei blushed slightly, then picked up the box and took Kakashi's hand and walked out of the store.

They wandered around aimlessly again, when Rei's attention was drawn by a necklace and bracelet set that was well out of her price range. Kakashi noticed how longingly she had looked at the objects, and made a mental note to pick them up for her birthday, which was in about three weeks.

They were wondering around aimlessly again, when Rei suddenly ducked behind Kakashi.

"Rei-"

"Don't say a word!!" she hissed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered back.

"What's it look like?"

"Cowering."

"Blonde, six foot five, over by the cafe. Green shirt."

Kakashi looked, and saw a young man in a green shirt making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Is he coming?" Rei whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"Damnit he saw me..." she sighed, stepping back around beside Kakashi.

The young man walked over and put a hand roughly on Rei's shoulder. "Hello, baby. Didn't expect you here."

"Go away, Daiki," Rei said firmly, her hands in front of her.

"Oh come on... you haven't been returning any of my letters."

"Did you not read the envelopes?" she responded. "They all said return to sender."

"I know you, Rei," Daiki replied, making Kakashi clenched his fists. "I know you were just teasing."

"Daiki, go away!" Rei repeated, pushing closer to Kakashi's side as Daiki reached for her.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. Whoever this guy was, he was drunk.

"Rei," he whispered softly. "Do you wan to bash his head in or do you want me to?"

"Give me five minutes and you can have a ball," she hissed, her eyes becoming dangerous.

"Can I use my nin-dogs?"

"Whichever one gets his balls and or dick will get 500 pounds of dog treats," she stated in an irritated tone.

"That'll make them willing. But where are you getting that many dog treats?"

"I have friends."

"Right," he replied.

Daiki reached for her arm, causing Rei to spun perfectly and slam her boot into his chest. Kakashi took that as his cue and prepared to launch. Rei stopped spinning and stood breathing normally.

"Now?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," she smiled, and he just pounced.

Five minutes later, Biscuit was smiling while all the other dogs were glaring at him as he walked over to Rei who was giggling. "I get the dog treats!!"

"You certainly do, Biscuit," she replied, stroking his head. "Good boy!"

Kakashi walked up behind him. "Hey, I gave him two black eyes, a broken nose, and a bunch of missing teeth. Don't I get something?"

Rei stood and laughed. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will a kiss work?"

"Perhaps... if it's good."

"I can arrange that," Rei replied, shifting to her toes so she could reach his lips and pressed her lips against his fabric covered ones. It wasn't a **great** kiss because his mask was on, but it was still good none the less. A few good nips and some gentle sucking on his part, and then she broke off. "Well?"

"It would have been better without my mask."

"Not my fault you wear this thing," she said teasingly, pulling it back a little and releasing it so it snapped against his nose.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his nose. "That hurt."

She smiled, and flipped her skirt around playfully.

_Damnit ... for a virgin, she sure knows how to mess with a guy..._ Kakashi thought, smirking. "I'm gonna have to get you for that."

Rei smiled coyly. "You'll have to catch me. And you can't use the dogs!"

"Hey that's not-" Rei was already darting off over the roofs. "Fair."

Pakkun looked up with a smirk. "Sucks to be you. Meet ya at home." and the group of dogs were gone.

_They listen to her more then me... but then again she does spoil them,_ he thought, jumping after his extremely quick girlfriend.

He saw her turn her head slightly to check that he was following, then she kicked off a peak in a roof, and landed about ten houses down quietly. If Kakashi had tried that, he would have sounded like a bunch of calvary horses, so he just continued at the pace he was running at. So he applied the slightest amount of chakra to make him bolt up a few steps a second.

_X**----------------------X-----------X-----------X----------------------**X_

Rei disappeared from the roofs, and once he caught up, he found her standing in front of her house with a smirk. "Beat ya'."

"You got a head start."

"You were complaining and I was in a hurry."

"Now..." Kakashi put a hand over her head against the wall. "I believe I had to punish you..."

"I was thinking about letting you into my house... maybe we could cuddle up and watch a movie..."

Kakashi let his other hand move to her lower thigh and slowly dragged it up until he came in contact with her left breast.

"Why?"

"My turn to host you."

He smirked. "You sure you want me in your house?"

"Why not? It's not like I don't know your tricks," she replied coyly, sidling up to him.

Her body heat suddenly made Kakashi feel uncomfortable again, and he knew she knew that to. He was waiting for her to say something.

"And perhaps something could happen later..." she whispered slowly, her voice becoming only too seductive.

Kakashi managed to keep his head. "No."

"Come on, Kakashi!" Rei suddenly snapped. "I want to know if you really love me!"

"I do, but I don't want to go that far yet," he replied, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, so you want to the right thing for one and not jump into a girl's pants? That's a new one Kakashi," she snarled, spinning away.

"Rei ... I love you, but I don't want to risk anything... what if you got pregnant?" he said softly, reaching for her.

"At least then I'd know something good happened before I died!" she blurted out, and time suddenly stopped.

Kakashi's hand was only inches from her arm, and it hang there frozen, while Kakashi looked at Rei with a terrified expression as sobs slowly began to shake the young woman's body.

"Rei ..."

"I only have a few years, Kakashi... maybe less... Tsunade said I could do whatever I wanted... even get married and have kids... I don't care about marriage... but a child... I want to have at least one before I die..." she whispered, her words choked by her sobbing.

Kakashi moved forward swiftly, the throbbing in his pants no longer existing as he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved.

"Rei ... why didn't you tell me... I would've done anything-"

"It's too late... we caught it too late... If we caught when I was still a child... a preteen... It could have been fixed... I can't do anything about it now..." her voice was soft, and scared... proving that she was just an innocent girl, who was afraid to die like this.

Kakashi turned her around. "We can make love, but I have one small condition."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Marry me," he replied gently. "I want to know that you love me."

"I will... When?"

"Soon... two days after your birthday."

"That's three weeks away..."

"Gives you time to get a nice dress," he replied. "And for me to find someone to wed us."

"Thank you," she replied, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your welcome."

_X**----------------------X-----------X-----------X----------------------**X_

**Well there you go. It might be continued... if you guys think it should be!! Review to tell me if I should If I get 10 reviews it's being continued.**

**Rayen, signing off!**


End file.
